SMSTSS 26: Moon over Doomsday!
by ocramed
Summary: The female doppelganger of Doomsday, called Reckoning, strikes at the one she hates the most: the called Sailor Moon! But is this engine of destruction acting alone? DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS 26: Super Sailor Moon and the Reign of Doomsday! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DC other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, two-part story.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

9 am: Metropolis, Delaware.

It was early spring when disaster struck.

"Man, what day," said Metal Sailor Moon (aka University of Metropolis graduate student Natasha Irons), as she completed her rounds. With her uncle Dr. John Henry Irons (aka "Steel") and Superman away from the city, she and the other locals stepped up to the proverbial plate to fill in as co-protectors of the city. To Metal Sailor Moon in particular, going out on patrol gave her a chance to get away from her studies. As the Metal Senshi, Natasha modeled herself after her role model, Sailor Moon, died fighting at the hands of the terrible Doomsday. Doomsday, created from Kryptonian super-science as a weapon of mass destruction, had popped up periodically to plague the world. Unfortunately, today was that day.

"Well, I better head home," Metal Sailor Moon said, just as an incoming object slammed straight at her.

"Oof!" Metal Sailor Moon yelled, as she slammed into a nearby building. Even though her armor, initially built by John Henry, formerly of the head of LexCorp R&D, and upgraded using Stark and Mishima technology, as been improved over the years to be super strong and tough, Natash found herself with an armor that had lost a third of its efficiency rating, and dropping, due to damage.

"Ah, what was that?" Metal Sailor Mon said, as she sees the culprit.

"HOHOHOHOHOHO!" said Reckoning, a female version of Doomsday. Like her male counterpart, Reckoning was gray-skinned, muscular (yet still attractive), and possessed bony protrusions strategically around her body. And, she wore only bikini bottoms.

"I'm glad that you are alive; I wouldn't want to defeat you so…easily."

"Don't worry, you won't," Metal Sailor Moon said, as her Metal Moon Scepter pops into her hands. She then extends it to create a staff.

"I'm ready!" Metal Sailor Moon said, as she prepares for battle.

"Good for you!" Reckoning said, as she tackled the Metal Senshi…

10 am: New York.

"Now, I have your lunch meeting pushed back to allow you to finish signing the documents that legal had sent over," said an aide, as she and other office executives and assistants follow Starr Enterprises CEO Lara Kent, the daughter of famed journalist and commentator Clark Kent and well-known photojournalist Bunny Moon; in other words. Starr Enterprises was a computer software company that Lara had helped to build from the ground up in the early 1980s. After the founder of the company retired to pursue philanthropy, Lara took over the daily operation of the company before buying it outright…

"Good," Lara said, as she briefly read the files. Possessing super-powers had its perks. "If we can get the Chinese Government to respect our patents, our bottom line can increase."

Pause.

"I just hope that it's enough."

"Well, you can always use a bit muscle to force the issue," another aide said.

"Perish the thought," Lara said. "We will do business the legitimate way. Besides, with the new software that is about to roll out, we can at least make it easier to prevent pirating."

"Ah, I see…"

As soon as Lara and her entourage steps into her spacious office, Lara notices something off. For starters, there was someone sitting in her chair. For another, there was a large hole where her expansive window used to be.

"What the hell?" Lara said, as she motions her employees to stay behind her.

"Ah, I love this décor," said Reckoning, as she swerves around to face Lara. "Now, who do I have to massacre in order to get attention around here?"

"Everyone, get out of here!" Lara yelled, as she pulls off her business attire to reveal her other profession…

"Too late!" Reckoning said, as she kicks the large desk in front of her.

"Hey!" Power Woman yelled, as she swats her desk aside, shattering it into splinters. However, this allows Reckoning to charge forward, and tackle Power Woman.

"Oof!" Power Woman said, as she was forced into the other areas of the floor.

"My, oh my," said Reckoning, as she gawks at Power Woman's large "chest". In spite of Power Woman's reputation as a veteran superhero, she was unfortunately known for being "gifted". Her father, Superman, theorized that Kryptonian and demi-Kryptonian females are develop in interesting ways while maturing under the rays of a yellow star. That's why Kara Zor-El (aka Superwoman), grew from a petite size to a near-Amazon size…

"How gifted you are," Reckoning said. "And they are SO firm-!"

"Hey!" Power Woman yelled, as she and Reckoning burst out the other side of the building, and fell straight down to the street level below…

11 am: Ealing, England.

"Rini, I can't believe you were able to get into a good school so quickly," said Rani, as she, Luke, Clyde return home from a day of hanging out London's West End.

"Well, I had no choice, really," Rini Chiba said with a shrug, as she sipped on her latte. "With Hogwarts destroyed, I can't complete my magical training. But until I find another school to complete my training, Mom wants me to pursue a regular Muggle education…"

Rini looks up at the heavens.

"Thanks a lot, Harry Potter!" Rini yelled.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Rani asked.

"Some jerk I knew from school."

"Oh, I see…"

"Well, I can't believe you actually know magic," Clyde said. "I mean, don't you realize how much money you can make?"

"Don't you realize how stupid that sounds?" Rini said mockingly.

"Rini, that's not nice," Rani said.

"Magic is not something that you barter at some swap meet; there are rituals and rotes that represent symbols of ancient power."

"Actually, the scientific inquiry in magic has revealed that magic, and psychic phenomenon, for that matter, is the result of mutation within the cerebral cortex," Luke said. "The use of symbolism is simply a method to discipline the potential magic or psychic user's mind."

"And people wonder why Luke Smith is still socially awkward," Rini said with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Luke," Rini said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you guys want to come over for dinner?" Rani asked. "Mom is cooking her famous pasta dish."

"Sure," Clyde said. "I could use a free meal."

"You ALWAYS could use a free meal, Clyde," Luke said.

"Hey!" Clyde said. "You developed an acerbic wit finally."

"We'll call you in a little bit, once 'the warden' grants us permission to have dinner with you, Rani," Rini said.

"See you guys in a bit," Luke said, as he and Rini go into the driveway of the property belonging to journalist Sarah Jane Smith...

"Huh," Rini said, as she and Luke enter the house.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, but something is odd. I can't seem to shake it…"

"Mom?" Luke said, as he and Rini enters the living room. "Are you around-?"

Suddenly, Rini and Luke stopped in their tracks. Standing before them were Reckoning and a nervous Sarah Jane Smith.

Quickly, Rini spins around to transform into Neo Sailor Moon, a name she took up upon her sixteenth birthday. She definitely preferred that to her old moniker, Little Sailor Moon…

"What is going on here?" Neo Sailor Moon demanded.

"Why, I'm just have a spot of tea and a bit of crumpets," Reckoning said. "Of course, I could just kill Ms. Smith, while you're playing superhero…"

Pause.

"Now, you can either come with me quietly, or-"

"Fine, I'll go with you," Neo Sailor Moon said, as she balled her fist. She knew that she couldn't take a chance with Sarah Jane's and Luke's lives, even though she had no problem with the idea of fighting a monster if necessary. After all, she was trained to eventually take her mother's place anyway…

"Good girl," Reckoning said with a smirk.

Noon: The Moon.

Cyber Sailor Moon looked at the Earth, with a mixture of contempt and longing.

"I hate you, Usagi Tsukino," said Cyber Sailor Moon, as her cybernetic eye glowed. "You stand in my way to be with the man that I loved more than life itself…"

Dr. Karen Henshaw never thought her life was complete, when she first met her husband, Dr. Henry "Hank" Henshaw, when both first joined NASA together. Weeks before their first shuttle mission together, Karen and Hank took off for Las Vegas, Nevada, to get married. And then, along with two other astronauts named "Steve" and "Austin", the couple embarked upon their first and only mission on the space shuttle Endeavor, resulting in the deaths of all but one: Karen Henshaw. The crew had been caught up in the same cosmic radiation storm that created such super-powered groups like the Fantastic Four, the U-Foes, the Red Ghost & his Super Apes, and the N-Men. Unfortunately, the crew of the Endeavor's respective mutations had mutated further to unstable levels. Only Karen survive the process, when Sailor Moon was able to stabilize her abilities, having experienced the effects of being mutated by cosmic rays herself. Unfortunately, the Moon Princess was not able to save everyone else in time, and would be blamed by Karen for her husband and friends' deaths. From that point on, Karen would embark on a mission of revenge, starting with ruining Sailor Moon's reputation, after the Moon Princess had died at the hands of the creature known as Doomsday, by posing as a cybernetic version of Sailor Moon known as "Cyber Sailor Moon". And since then, Sailor Moon and Cyber Sailor Moon, once her true intentions were exposed, have been the bitterest of enemies. And, like a bad penny, Cyber Sailor Moon continues to show up to hatch yet another scheme for vengeance.

But not today, she won't.

"Now that I have installed this 'Lunarite' into my power core, I have the means to finally kill the Moon Princess," Cyber Sailor Moon said, as her metal hand glowed. Lunarite was a mineral that was unique to the Moon, and was to Sailor Cosmos, as Kryptonite was to Superman.

Suddenly, something fast nearly lands on top of Cyber Sailor Moon.

"What?" the clockwork Moon Princess yelled, as she leaps out of the way. Her 'Moon Missiles', which were mounted in her chest, was launched at the point of impact. The warheads splintered into adamantium tipped mini-warheads that acted as "hollow points". Thus, if the explosion doesn't get the target, the rounds will.

When the dust cleared, Reckoning stood up.

"That really, really hurts," Reckoning said, as she dusts herself off.

"Then here's some more pain," Cyber Sailor Moon said, as she discharged her energy as a focus beam.

Reckoning felt pain shooting up and down her spine, as she was bathed in the energy. This raises an eyebrow on the part of Cyber Sailor Moon.

"Curious," Cyber Sailor Moon said, as she prepares to discharge her energy powers at full capacity. Unfortunately for her, Reckoning quickly recovered long enough to pound the ground, forcing a projectile into the air, which knocks Cyber Sailor Moon off balance.

"Eh?" Cyber Sailor Moon said, as Reckoning pounced…

1 pm: Justice League Unlimited Headquarters.

"Reports have come in that a female version of the monster known as 'Doomsday', called 'Reckoning', has targeted four females," Batman said, as he places his files on the main table of the JLU. With him were Superman and Wonder Woman, who were concerned by these latest developments…

"What do they all have in common?"

"They are all connected to Usagi," Superman said with a sigh. "Shortly after Doomsday had…murdered her, four individuals appeared poising as Usagi in the guise of 'Sailor Moon'. It was later that Usagi returned from regenerative stasis to stop Cyber Sailor Moon, one of the 'fake' Sailor Moon(s), from destroying Tokyo with the help of Mongal, the daughter of the late Mongol, and the sister of Mongol, Jr…"

"Mom certainly know how to make friends," Wonder Woman sarcastically. "Wait, you don't think Mongal is involved in Reckoning's actions?"

"I don't know, but we should not dismiss ANY possibility that any of the parties involved in Usagi's death and subsequent resurrection."

"The main thing is that Usagi needs to know what is going on," Superman said. "And so far, I can't seem to locate her or Ranma."

"I contacted Oracle, and she contacted Saotome's 'RanStar Network'," Batman said. "Essentially, both Usagi and Saotome are 'off the radar'."

"Well, they tend to do that, especially when they have a run-in with their friends in the government," Wonder Woman said.

"Then we should find them fast," Superman said with a grimace. "Otherwise, lives could be lost…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: As the Trinity race against time, they discover an astonishing secret about Usagi that Ranma is trying to hide. And then it's 'Sailor Cosmos v. Reckoning & Mongal'! See you then…**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS 26: Moon over Doomsday! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, DC other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, two-part story.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Antarctica…

"I HATE this," Neo-Sailor Moon said, as she and her fellow prisoners were suspended in mid-air in some sort of energy barrier. She then turns towards one of them.

"I'm surprised that YOU were behind all this, 'Tick-Tock'."

"If I were, you would be the first to be killed, 'Kitten'," Cyber Sailor Moon replied. She then tried to use the apparatus in her arm to neutralize the energy field's effect, but to no avail.

"Damn it!"

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not even related to you guys," Natasha replied. She was upset that she was utterly powerless without her Metal Sailor Moon armor.

"Doesn't matter if you are related to my Mom or not," Power Woman said. "Apparently, anyone who had the role of 'Sailor Moon' during her…demise is a target of this…Reckoning."

"But why does Reckoning looks like Mom?" Neo-Sailor Moon asked.

"I don't know, but with Mon, it could be anything-"

"Actually, I can tell you exactly why I brought back a doppelganger of the Moon Princess," said a hulking, Amazon-like alien woman stepped forth from the shadows. She had yellow skin, red hair and red eyes…

"I should have known," Power Woman said. "Mongal."

"Power Woman," Mongal said.

"You know something about this?" Neo-Sailor Moon said.

"To quote an Earth expression, 'Duh'," Mongal said with a smirk. "You all are here to witness the final demise of my tormentor: Sailor Moon.

"Bummer," Natasha said.

"Look, Mongal, I don't think I should be here," Cyber Sailor Moon said. "We were partners once."

"Oh, I remember our 'partnership', alright," Mongal said. "That ended in defeat as well, if I recall."

"…"

"Why do you dislike Sailor Moon so much?" Natasha asked. "She's…nice, if a bit weird sometimes."

"I tell you why, human. Here I am: a warrior amongst warriors, and she, a MAGICAL GIRL, defeated me."

"I heard about that," Power Woman said. "When my father decided to leave Earth to go on sabbatical, after Lois had died, which was actually a trick thanks to Lex Luthor, Mom went with him to give him solace."

"And then, my family captured them, and sent them to the arena on Warworld," Mongal said. "Not only did they fight other powerful gladiators, but managed to overthrow my family."

Pause.

"If I had known that Sailor Moon and the legendary 'Princess of the Splugorth' were one-and-the same, I would have been more prepared for our battle."

"Mom is…quite the character," Neo Sailor Moon said.

"What are you going to do now?" Cyber Sailor Moon asked.

"With her monster form at my side, I will finally have the fight that I always dreamed of," Mongal said. "And then, and only then, will I finally reclaim my honor…"

2 pm: Tokyo.

"I'm coming!" Ranma yelled, as he opens the door, upon hearing an incessant knocking. He opens to reveal the presence of Superman, Batman and his daughter Wonder Woman.

"Um, hey guys," Ranma said evenly. "What's up?"

"You not answering your Justice League page, Daddy," Wonder Woman said, as she and her companions enter the Saotome residence, located between Azabuu Juuban Ward and Nerima Ward…

"Or Usagi not answering HER page," Batman said with a smirk.

"Look, we know that you and Usagi hang out with the Avengers these days, but at least you should respond in an emergency," Superman replied.

"That's because I left explicit instructions with RanStar and Oracle that we are not to be disturbed," Ranma said, after closing the front door behind him.

"About that, it seems that every thirty days, you guys seem to disappear," Wonder Woman said. And then something dawns on her…

"It's not because of, well…"

"Is Usagi on her period?" Batman said frankly.

"Bruce!" Wonder Woman said, as she admonished her friend's insensitivity.

"If that's all that Usagi is suffering from, then there wouldn't be a problem," Ranma said. "Trust me on that."

"Then, what's the matter with her?" Superman said with concern.

Ranma looks at his old rival's face. He could tell something was up…

"Kent, what's going on?" Ranma asked.

"A creature called 'Reckoning' has been attacking and kidnapping Natasha Irons, Lara, Rini and Karen Henshaw," Superman said grimly.

"And they all have one thing in common: Sailor Moon," Batman said. "Furthermore, we believed that 'Reckoning' is a doppelganger of Usagi, due to the fact that Dr. Emil Hamiliton had infected her with the so-called 'Doomsday Serum', in revenge against Clark."

"I see," Ranma replied with a nod. "Okay, then, follow me…"

The Trinity turned to look at each other with a hint of curiosity and suspicion, but said nothing, as they followed Ranma down to the basement of the house…

"We built this 'holodeck' to provide an environment for Usagi to deal with her 'monthly visitor'," Ranma said, as he inputs his access code into the facing. He also used retina scanning and direct blood sampling, as evident by the thin needles that popped up to pierce through his hand.

"Ouch," Superman said, as winced sympathetically.

"Is that necessary?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Right now, Usagi is in her most vulnerable state," Ranma said. "If something happens to me, there has to be a way to keep her safe."

"Understandable," Batman said, as he made mental notes, as he does with all potential threats…

"ACCESS GRANTED," said a computerized voice.

"There," Ranma said, as the door to the holodeck opens up, revealing a lush forest.

"Impressive," Superman said. "Very real-like…"

"Now, I hope that what you are about to see won't…affect your view of Usagi," Ranma said. "It's just that…she has a physical condition that she wants to keep quiet."

"Daddy, Mom doesn't have to worry about us breaking her confidence," Wonder Woman replied. She then turns towards Batman.

"Right, Bruce?"

"Hhh," Batman said.

"Just show us, so that we can know what to do next," Superman said. "Lives hang in the balance."

"Of course," Ranma said, as he and the others step into the simulation, which was being generated by advanced technology that was light years from that of Earth's. "Follow me…"

A few minutes later, the Trinity gets a surprise.

"What?" Superman said in surprise. "That can't be Usagi…"

Before them, at the entrance of a den, a werewolf version of Usagi was gnawing on a cow ribcage. She was huge, but still had her ridiculous hairstyle.

"Yeah, this IS Usagi," Ranma said, as he begins to walk over towards Usagi-inu, who began to growl while continuing to chew on her bone.

"Hrrrrrllll," Usagi-inu growled.

"Alright, already," Ranma said with annoyance, as he took a step back.

"What happened?" Batman said.

"Back in the 1990s, a man named Samuel Haight experimented on Usagi, using an ancient ritual to give her the curse of a changing breed," Ranma said. The original intent was to force Usagi to take on the characteristic of thirteen were-creatures: the wolf, the shark, the snake, the dragon, the ox, the raven, the rabbit, and so on. Haight theorized that since Usagi was of the Moon, he could create a 'super changer', one that could take the forms of a multiple shape-shifters..."

Pause.

"And then, Haight would skin Usagi alive, so that he could have a flesh suit that would allow him to change forms."

"Great Hera," Wonder Woman said in astonishment, while Superman seethed quietly.

"I take that this person failed," Batman said matter of fact.

"Oh, he succeeded alright, except when I crashed his 'party' towards the end," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Where is he now?" Batman asked.

"Hopefully, in Hell."

"You didn't-"

"Bruce, I didn't directly cause his death, if that's what you are wondering about," Ranma said. "And quite frankly, even if I did, I was more than justified, considering the mass murders he engaged in to get that point where he…died. Okay?"

Batman says nothing, but continued to keep mental notes.

"Anyway, once a month Usagi has to deal with what Haight did to her, like now for instance."

"Okay, but what now?" Superman asked. "How can Usagi deal with what's going on-?"

Usagi-inu looks up and sniffs the air. She then sees Ranma and the others…

"Hrrrr?" Usagi-inu said, as she stares at the four.

"Uh-oh," Ranma said.

"What is it, Daddy?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Watch out-!"

Usagi-inu growls, and leaps at the four. Batman instinctively gets his anti-canine repellant, but-

"Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Usagi-inu said, as she began to playfully cuddle the four their licking their faces.

"This is embarrassing," Superman said. He then turns towards Ranma.

"She isn't contagious, is she?"

"No, Usagi had her shots," Ranma said with a smirk. "Anyway, once a month, Usagi becomes either a were-wolf, a were-shark, a were-bear, a were-crow, a were-fox, or a were-rabbit, and so forth."

"Why hasn't Usagi been cured?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Because it's permanent," Ranma said. "Usagi was already a shape-shifter, like J'onn, but her DNA had already adapted to what was done to her."

"Is she a threat to our team-mates?" Batman asked.

"If she was, based upon Usagi's history, would your life change?"

"You got a point there…"

"But we still need her to deal with this crisis," Superman said, as he rubbed Usagi-inu's ears. "Is there a way to…speed up her recovery?"

"How about now?" Usagi-inu said, as she spoke in a guttural voice.

"You can…speak?"

"Yeah," Usagi-inu said, as she stands up at nine feet.

"Here," Ranma said, as he draps a sheet around his wife.

"If you were cognitive of what's going on, why…this?" Batman asked.

"I get carried away at times," Usagi-inu said, as she reverted back to normal. "I actually spent my 24-hours dealing with my condition. I was going to just hang out a bit until nightfall."

"I see…"

"Okay, I need to tell you about…Reckoning…"

And so, as Usagi gets ready to deal with the crisis, she tells the others that she had physically separated Reckoning from her body, so that she didn't have to worry about harming innocents while in the Reckoning state. Afterwards, she had placed Reckoning into permanent stasis, and buried the body somewhere in the Antarctic to be left alone.

"But, apparently, someone not only had gotten her out of stasis, but made her sentient enough to act on her own," Usagi said, as she steps out of her bedroom. "Did I get the gist of the situation, Bruce?"

"You have," Batman said.

"Good. Then, I will be off."

"Wait!" Ranma said. "Don't you need back-up?"

"Probably, but this is my fight."

"Usagi, we're coming to make sure that this will be your fight," Superman said. "Besides, Lara is involved."

"He's right, Mom," Wonder Woman replied.

"Ha!" Ranma replied.

"Okay, then let's go," Usagi said, as she spins around to become…Super Sailor Moon!

"What do you think?" Super Sailor Moon asked, as she twirls around to show off her new modification to her Sailor fuku.

"All you did was change the color scheme, and added Clark's 'S' shield as a belt-buckle," Ranma said.

"True, but I at least I can legitimate have the 'S' shield, since I AM called 'Super Sailor Moon', you know."

"Huh."

"Well, I think it looks nice," Wonder Woman said.

"At least SOMEONE does," Super Sailor Moon replied. "Okay, I'll meet you guys at where the Lara and the others are holed up."

"You can track them, then," Batman replied.

"I have a memory of their unique energy signatures, thanks to intense meditation techniques."

"Then we will catch up with you later," Superman said.

"Right," Super Sailor Moon said, as she gave Ranma a kiss on the cheek. "See you in a bit."

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said dismissively.

"Now, up, up and away-!"

With a jump, Super Sailor Moon takes off and flies straight out of the window.

"I swear, that woman is…something," Ranma said, as he shook his head. "Come on, let's go…"

Super Sailor Moon flies straight down to Antarctica, after getting her daughters' energy signature. Upon seeing the abandoned Mt. Markham Facility, where the infamous Katsuragi Expedition found an angel, Super Sailor Moon knew that she was flying into a trap. The area was the one place that could go virtually undetected, due to the resonance of the angel that had been found there. It was only by chance that the so-called "Second Impact" had been contained when the angel's destructive energies were funneled upward, hollowing Mt. Markham in the process. Now, there was a red lake in Mt. Markham teeming with weird life-forms. Some have speculated that these life forms were proto-terrestrial, lending credence to the notion that all life on Earth started elsewhere…

"That citadel in the middle that lake is new," Super Sailor Moon said quietly. "I wonder if this place is defended-"

Suddenly, a volley of particle beam fire is discharged from various points of the hidden fortress, bathing Super Sailor Moon in a huge beam of energy.

"Ow," Super Sailor Moon said, as she fell to the snowy ground in a heap.

She looks up to see a pair of twin flying objects shoot up from the depths of the citadel, and then land on top of Super Sailor Moon with a thunderous roar.

"Ah-!"

Mongal and Reckoning leap back to admire their foe.

"What a shame that you survived," Mongal said with a smirk. "I was hoping to make your death mercifully quick."

Pause.

"Nah!" Mongal said, as she turns towards Reckoning. "You. KILL."

"With pleasure, boss!" Reckoning replied happily, as she launches into a direct assault.

Super Sailor Moon manages to get up on her feet, as she shakes the proverbial cobwebs from her head. She then sees a charging Reckoning, just as she was about to deliver a spiked punch to the face.

"Whoa!" Super Sailor Moon yelped as she performed an impromptu limbo act that allowed her to narrowly avoid a direct strike. Unfortunately, Reckoning grazed Super Sailor Moon left facial cheek.

"Ah!" Super Sailor Moon yelped again. She then turns to see Reckoning spin around for another pass at her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Super Sailor Moon yelled, as she grabbed one of Reckoning's legs, causing the engine of destruction to trip.

"Oof!" Reckoning replied. She turns and growls at Super Sailor Moon, before delivering a foot to the face.

"Ow!" Super Sailor Moon yelled, as she shielded her face with her free hand. "Quit that!"

"Make me!" Reckoning said. "It's your fault, you know."

"How is this MY fault?"

"You never let me have ANY quality time with Ranma!"  
"Wait, huh?"

"Look, we're the same, right? So why do I have to be the one locked away, either in your mind, or in some hole in the ground?"

Pause.

"And you know what? I'm not the only one who feels that way."

"You mean…all my evil, dark sides are upset that I don't…let you guys out?"

"Duh!" Reckoning said, as she shook her head in disbelief. "And for the record, we're not 'evil', but rather dark."

"But…those other sides of me, including you, were forced upon me," Super Sailor Moon replied.

"And you rejected me in particular because you had died at the hands of my male counterpart," Reckoning said. "I understand that, but why should I be punished for my 'birth'? Hell, you accepted monsters that are luring within you, so me being left in the cold is unfair."

Pause.

"I'm the Moon Princess, too, you know!"

"I…I had no idea you felt this way," Super Sailor Moon said.

"Well, you should know how emotional WE get," Reckoning said, as she wiped away a tear. "Even monsters need love…"

Super Sailor Moon's heart broke, as she hugged her monstrous counterpart.

"I'm sorry," Super Sailor Moon said gently. "I'll…make it up to you."

"You better," Reckoning said. "Otherwise, I'll haunt you in your dreams…"

With that, Reckoning becomes a swirling mass of pure energy, as that energy merges with Super Sailor Moon's form…

"What the hell is this?" Mongal said, as Super Sailor Moon rose to her feet. She could feel her energy levels max-out, as she turns to respond to the Mistress of Warworld…

"Payback," Super Sailor Moon said, as a pair of energy beams shot forth from her eyes, and blasted Mongal. "MOON BEAM SURPRISE-!"

"Ahhhhh-!" Mongal yelled, as she was engulfed by the blast.

"I can deal with you going after me, Gal-chan," Super Sailor Moon said, as she floats towards a prone Mongal. "But nobody uses my children, and those who emulated me, as bait."

"Then you leave me know choice," Mongal said, as she suddenly draws up her special pistol. "I took this from Cyber Sailor Moon. Enjoy."

Mongal blasted the Lunarite gun at the Moon Princess, expecting her to fall instantly. However, Super Sailor Moon manages to shrug off the blast long enough to knock the gun out of Mongal's hand.

"You, witch!" Super Sailor Moon yelled, as she tackles Mongal to the ground.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Mongal sneered.

Super Sailor Moon smiles sweetly, as she clenches her fists. Suddenly, bony protrusions had spiked outward.

"This," Super Sailor Moon said, as she cocked her fists to strike.

"No, wait, I can explain-!"

And thus the sounds of a beaten could be heard across the valley…

Soon enough, Ranma and the Trinity arrive to see a rather serene Super Sailor Moon sitting on top of the prone, and quite unconscious, form of Mongal, who would be incarcerated soon enough. Furthermore, the other Sailor Moon(s) were freed, save for Karen Henshaw, who was also incarcerated. However, in this case, Super Sailor Moon promised Karen that she ould do everything in her power to make sure that she gets the psychiatric help she obviously needs. Thus, Mongal's revenge was thwarted. Unfortunately, the legacy of Mongal's act continued…

"Must we do this?" Ranma said, as he lay in bed with Reckoning.

"As your wife, I demand satisfaction," Reckoning said, offended that she couldn't cuddle with Ranma. "And a deal's a deal."

"But you got bony spikes around areas of your body that I can get to without hurting myself."

"Oh, stop being a baby. The bony spikes are there to protect my vital areas, and they are nowhere as numerous as you THINK they are…"

Pause.

"Besides, this isn't the first time you've indulge me, Ranma."

"Only after I increased my health insurance, you know."

"Humph."

**Fin.**


End file.
